


Small Treat

by lulu (starfire88)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Maids, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire88/pseuds/lulu
Summary: Mirajane helps her lonely boss Erza to feel better.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 4





	Small Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post on AO3. It's also the first time I write in English (not my first language), I'm a bit insecure, but I did my best to translate it correctly from my first language, I originally wrote it between Mira and an OC from my longfic but it suits Mira and Erza so well I had to change and post it. Hope you enjoy.

Erza Scarlet sighed as she watched her maid, Mirajane, put away her clothes. They were alone at the mansion and the boss did not feel like doing anything but watch her silently. Her youth was refreshing, as Mirajane was only nineteen. Erza was thirty, affected by the age thirty crisis, which made her feel as if her skin were already wrinkling although she was just fine.

  
“Is there something wrong, Mrs. Scarlet?” The maid asked, closing the closet door.

  
“I am very sad lately.” Erza rested her hands on the mattress, sitting on the edge of the bed. “So sad.”

  
Her tone was dramatic in a sly way, unlike the mature attitude she usually displayed and Mirajane thought it was great that she could see that different side of the boss.  


  
“What happened? Please, don’t cry, Mrs. Scarlet…” 

  
The older sniffed.

  
“I'm thirty now”, she replied. “I can feel my body getting older, my appearance getting worse. Everyone tells me that nothing has changed, but it's no use, I just feel it!”

  
"I ... I can imagine ..." Mirajane shook her head, stumbling over the words. “Well, of course, I will still go through this... sorry, it is a mistake to think that I can understand your true feelings. But it is true that you are beautiful as always, madam, and you do not appear to be aging.”

  
“You think so?” 

  
“Of course,” the maid smiled. “It’s what I really think.”

  
Erza uncrossed her legs.

  
“Come here,” she ordered.

  
Mirajane took a step forward, then stopped and waited for the boss to say something. There was something different about her look, although her expression was quite unmoved.

  
“On your knees” She continued.

  
The albino blinked, confused, but obeyed. With her hand under the skirt of the blue dress, Erza removed the underwear in front of her, causing her to lower her head, blushing in silence.

  
“What is going on?” Asked the maid, clueless, noticing the blush on Mrs. Scarlet face.

  
She was so pretty that she could not stop looking at her despite that questionable situation. The boss's breathing was heavy, as if she were... no, that could not be real.

  
“I’m lonely, Jane” she intertwined the fingers of the albino, making her heart skip a beat with the velvety tone. “And I believe that you can understand this.”

  
Mirajane agreed, with the bitter memory of her ex-boyfriend. He had a terrible personality, but she missed sex and knew very well that kind of emptiness. It should be no different to the boss and she had noticed that her employers were not on the best terms before Mr. Fernandes went on a trip a few days ago, who knows the reason for the disagreement, but Erza probably would not have let him touch her, and now, she missed it. Yes, it was perfectly understandable.

  
Erza spread her legs slowly, placing her hands on the fabric that covered the warm intimacy. Her face was more flushed than before.

  
“Would you... help me with this?” finally, she lifted her skirt, showing the intimate area with trimmed hair, the same beautiful tone as the rest of her skin.

  
The albino swallowed.

  
"Yes." Slowly, she brought her face close, anxious. She had never had such an intimate experience with another woman before but was willing to please her in the best way she could. “You’re so beautiful, Mrs. Scarlet, even down here...”

  
The boss pushed her lightly, pulling on her hair, making Mira shiver as she shuddered as soon as the tip of her tongue touched her sensitive spot. Erza moaned softly, moving her head, absorbing the wet, pleasurable sensations, relaxing wonderfully. It had been days since she felt this good.

  
“You’re so gentle, Mira... ah... it feels so good”

  
Mirajane was breathing heavily, surprised at how stimulating her moans and caresses were; in every way, she was a lovely woman, and it did not matter that they were of the same sex. It was impossible not to be affected by Erza Scarlet.

  
Jane. I prefer it when you call me Jane. I love it when you say Jane, the albino meant, but did not have the strength to say. With a warm hand, she stroked the inside of her thigh of smooth, perfumed skin, whose fragrance made Mira... hornier? When she thought about that word, could not help feeling embarrassed, but it was impossible to restrain that feeling.

  
The older touched her hard nipples over the fabric. With a genuine smile, she moaned and gasped as Jane increased the intensity, sucking and licking her clit with impressive will, delighted in the natural lubrication of her cavity, emitting sounds of satisfaction.

  
Erza moaned louder and louder, following the growth of her wild excitement. She stroked her breasts more tightly, moving the tense body with agitation; with a long moan, finally reached an intense orgasm, feeling for an instant as if she had completely melted. Exhausted, she lay down with her palms up, panting.

  
Mirajane’s intimacy throbbed in a way she had never felt before, making her eyes water. She had gone beyond what she could have imagined; what was supposed to be just a treat turned into a storm of emotions that left her confused, frightened and very frustrated. She refused to believe how seriously she had taken it, giving herself over to the attraction towards her boss. It hurt more than she could bear, so she left the room quickly, in tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it nice? I hope so!  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
